Necomi
by Pinkpokegal
Summary: kagome and the others are looking for the jewel shards when they come across a village and meet two sisters who seem out of place. What will happen as they fight demons,slap monks,and discover the truth about the sisters! Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin 2OC/OC
1. Kagome's return

**Me: hey guys my first fan fiction ever!! I'm so excited!**

**Inuyasha: Feh this is a waste of time.**

**Kagome: Aw come on Inuyasha don't be like that it's her first story!**

**Me: plus it has you and Kagome as a couple instead of you and that clay-pot of a Kikyo! God I hate her! (Sorry to all her fans but she is not in this story)**

**Kagome:*Blush***

**Inuyasha: Feh. *trying to hide a blush***

**Me: Well while you two are having a blush contest over there I might as well do the disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha: *growls* watch it.**

**Me:*ignoring him* ****I don't own Inuyasha****(duh) the only things I own is my character Necomi and I own half the credit for the character Hioni (my friend's character) and i own the character kiba. the slanted writing is thoughts and the ( ) words are me talking.**

**Necomi: you try and deny it Inuyasha but everyone knows that you like kagome, and not as a jewel protector either.**

**Koga: get away from my kagome!**

**Inuyasha: when did you get here you mangy wolf!**

**Me: Kagome would you do the honors, in the meantime I agree with Necomi well on with the story!**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Inuyasha: *slammed to the ground* you had to do that in front of everyone didn't you? **

Chapter 1: Kagome's return

Kagome had returned to the present for a while, she was missing her family and dieing to see them. Although she planed to stay longer she decided to go back to the feudal era early. She was packing stuff to bring in her yellow backpack. (How the heck does she pack that much crap in there to make it more than double in size!?)

_Hmm... Let's see extra clothes check, Sleeping bag check, pillow check, toothbrush, comb, and deodorant check, towels check, shampoo, soap, and conditioner check, soda ,lollipops ,pretzels(Sango's snack) chips, and.._

She looked up and saw the packets of ramen noodles and giggled. She knew she could never forget to bring ramen, even though she had already packed chips for Inuyasha she could picture numerous reactions of the half-demon. Most of them would be him getting seriously pissed off.

_Ramen check._

"Mom I'm going back!" Kagome yelled half way out the door

"Oh, leaving so soon I thought you said you were going to stay longer."

"I did but … _I want to see Inuyasha_ I wanted to see all my friends."

"Ok dear, do be careful though."(dude her mom lets go off to the feudal era as if she's going to a friends house she's almost died for crying out loud! Doesn't this concern her in the least?)

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

Kagome looked into the well.

"Here I come!"


	2. A village

Chapter 2: a village 

"Kagome!"

Shippo the orphan fox demon child ran up to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder.

"Your back early Kagome, What happened?"

"Can't I come back early because I want to?"

"Welcome back Kagome"

Sango the demon slayer greeted her best friend

"Hey Sango, Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

_Kagome I noticed that, how you always say Inuyasha before Miroku. Why do deny liking him? _Thought Sango

"They're at Kaede's hut, I think Miroku is asleep and the last time I checked Inuyasha was in a tree."

"Well let's not stand around; they need to know I'm back so we can get a move on."

So with that Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked over to Kaede's hut to tell the boys Kagome was back so they could continue their search for the Sacred Jewel Shards.

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch, thought buzzing in his brain. Then he heard footsteps, his ears twitched trying to hear the voices of the people approaching.

_It's just Sango, Shippo and Kag...Kagome?! She's back?_

He jumped out of the tree, just in time to see Kagome walking up to Kaede's hut along with Sango and Shippo.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's happening? Where's Miroku?"

"He fell asleep, he said he was bored. Feh go figure there's nothing to do."

Kagome looked at him curiously _"nothing to do"? Surely he tried to make him and the others look for the shards without me. Than again that would be difficult, did he just sit here and do nothing the whole four days I was gone! I was suppose to be gone a week would he really have waited that long or would he have come to get me._

Kagome looked deep in thought and had a puzzling look on her face.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's voice broke her thoughts.

"What are we waiting for, lets find those shards!" said Kagome more determined than ever.

"Kaede we're off to look for more shards."

All of them had gathered their things and were ready to be off.

"Seam's as if ye are in a hurry Inuyasha, well good luck and have ye a safe journey"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed on Kirara's back while Inuyasha carried Kagome (as usual)

"So where do you think we should head Miroku?"

"I've heard rumors in the village that a giant snake demon was terrorizing a village a day's walk from here." The monk said

_I wonder why he didn't yell at Kagome to tell him the direction that she sensed a shard from. _

"So Miroku have a nice long nap, because you're in your own little world over there." Inuyasha remarked

"Knowing Miroku he was probably thinking…" a swift smack to the head (amazingly not by Inuyasha) with his staff cut off Shippo

"OW that hurt!" whined Shippo

"Looks like someone besides Inuyasha needs a sit necklace." Sango commented

"Inuyasha Kirara is tired; I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night.

"Feh"

Kirara landed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped off her back.

"Aw, couldn't we have found a village to stay at?" complained Shippo

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His whining was so annoying sometimes.

"Shut it Shippo, your whining is giving me a headache."

"Shippo is right Inuyasha, cant we find a village to stay at instead?"

"Not you too Kagome, look I don't know if you've noticed but I've been running all day in bare feet!"

"Well you're the one who refuses to wear shoes! Come on Inuyasha think!"

"Shoes are uncomfortable, smelly, and over all stupid!"

"Agh, sometimes you're just so stubborn! SIT!

"Well now that that's settled I think I may have found an answer to our problem"

"Like what?! How could you have possibly found the answer to our problem monk!?"

"While you where arguing I found a village."

"Lead the way Miroku."

"Why I'd be happy to Kagome, are you two through with your spat?"

"Get going monk."

All the while Sango and Shippo where thinking _when will they ever learn._


	3. Necomi and Hioni

Chapter 3 Necomi and Hioni 

"Good thing you spotted that village Miroku, by the time we get there it'll be dark." Kagome said cheerfully

She was right, by the time they could see the village boundaries it was nightfall and a full moon shined in the sky. They where getting close to the village when…

"Who are you, what do you want?!"

A figure said to them (it was too dark to see who or what this figure was I don't care if its full moon or not)

"Have you found something?"

Said voice from not far away. Suddenly they all heard running footsteps, the other person was coming.

"Look we don't mean any trouble..." Miroku started

Then the other person came into the clearing holding a lantern, they would finally see the faces of these people.

The person with the lantern walked over to the person who stopped them. It turned out they were both girls. The girl with the lantern appeared demon; she looked to be fourteen she had piercing orange-red eyes that matched the flame of the lantern. Her hair only came to a little over her shoulders, from the roots to the middle of her hair was red and the tips were orange. She wore a long kimono that was white and copper, and socks and sandals covered her feet.

"You are not from around here, who are you and what do you want?!" the girl with the lantern asked

"I've asked the same thing, answer of we'll have to use force!" the other girl said

The girl without the lantern was a human. She on the other hand looked older than the other girl, at the least seventeen. She had black wavy hair that went halfway down her back and brown eyes. She wore a red kimono with pink flowers on it and a black sash around the middle of the dress, although her sleeves were long the length of the dress was as short as Kagome's skirt or possibly shorter.

"We mean no harm; we are travelers looking for a place to stay." Miroku said

The human girl looked around the group.

"A monk, a priestess, a demon slayer, and two and a half demons, how odd."

"What do you mean 'two and a half demons'? There are three aren't there?" the demon girl whispered to her human companion

"The one with the dog ears is a half demon, how could you not tell?" the girl whispered back

"Enough chit chat, are you gonna let us in or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently

"Why should we trust you?!" the demon girl said

"That's enough; you and your friends are welcome to stay Inuyasha." The human girl said

"How do you know my name?"

"To tell you the truth I guessed, come on we'll take you to the village. By the way this is Hioni and my name is Necomi."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said "I'm Kagome and this is Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and you apparently know Inuyasha."

"Well come on then we don't have all night!" Hioni said walking toward the village

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked

"Excuse my sister; she's been in a bad mood. Not to mention fire demons have a short temper." Necomi said

"How the heck is she your sister when you a human and she's a fire demon?!"

"Why the heck are you Inuyasha, a half-breed?!" Hioni snapped apparently she had heard his question to Necomi

"What'd you say Hothead! If you got something to say, say it to my face!"

"I said you're a half-breed!"

_Why does Hioni always have to pick a fight, he only asked a question. I have to stop this before sister does something rash._

_Why that little good for nothing Hothead! I could just slap her! Calling my Inuyasha a half breed! Wait did I just say MY Inuyasha?!?! Oh great, I'm referring to him as mine in my mind! Pull it together Kagome!_

"Stop it!" kagome's yells weren't heard though

"Sister stop, this now he didn't do anything!"

_I guess I have no choice I'm going to have to say… _"Inuyasha SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground

"How did you do that Kagome?" Necomi asked

"It's a long story, now how about all of us stop fighting and start going to the village."


	4. Finally at the village

Chapter 4: finally at the village

The Inuyasha gang had finally made it to the village. Even though it was night time (about 8:00pm) there was people out and about; Collecting firewood, fetching water, and other chores. There were even children playing outside. But as soon as Necomi and Hioni had arrived with the Inuyasha crew the people went inside, mothers' called their children in and everyone stopped what they where doing. A sigh was heard yet they couldn't tell if it came form Necomi or Hioni.

"Hioni why don't you ask our lord if Inuyasha and his friends can stay in the village." Necomi said

Hioni opened her mouth to argue but she decided not to "yes sister."

_Why did all the villagers go inside? Are they afraid of Inuyasha or Kirara? Is there something Necomi isn't telling us? _ Kagome thought

Kagome was about to ask Necomi why all the villagers had gone inside their houses when Hioni came back.

"What did he say?"

"He said it was fine Necomi."

"Good," she turned to the others "follow me to your huts."

"Kagome did you notice how all the villagers went inside?"

"Yes I did Inuyasha, why do you ask?"

"Do…do you think they're afraid of me?"

Kagome looked at him, he looked sad though he was trying not to show it. Being a half demon was rough, neither human nor demon accepted him for the longest time.

_He was probably very lonely _kagome thought

"I.. I don't know Inuyasha," she smiled at him " Don't worry 'bout it though, no since getting worked up over nothing. Besides all of us will stick by you no matter what."

He smiled a little, showing the tiniest bit of his fangs. "Thanks kagome."

~oOo~

"Well here we are. A hut for the guys and a hut for the girls. I hope you like staying here. I'll be back in a sec."

While every one got settled Necomi pulled her sister to the side far enough away that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"What's with you today Hioni! You've been like this all day even before Inuyasha and the others came. In fact you've been acting weird all week, tell me what's going on."

"Well…it's about Shinji."

Shinji was a boy in the village. Hioni liked Shinji but every time she saw him he would run away.

_He thinks I'm a freak! He has every right to think that. I AM a freak._ Hioni thought

"Shinji? That boy? Why would you be…, Necomi's eyes widened in realization "oh no.. Come on Hioni don't tell me you like Shinji! He runs away from us, he is afraid of us and his father is the one who hit you when you tried to speak with him!"

"I know… but I can't help it. And his father doesn't determine what he's like!"

"He's scared of you! Of what you did to his father."

*Flashback*

a twelve year old Hioni walked through the village, she was bored and looking for other kids to talk to. Suddenly she saw Shinji.

"Hey Shinji!" she said walking up to shinji

Shinji looked up, he had been sitting by his house (hut whatever) looking around in deep thought.

"H...Hi Hioni."

"Whacha doin'?"

"Nothing really, just thinking I guess."

Suddenly Shinji's father came out of the house and stood between Shinji and Hioni.

"Shinji stay away from her she's a demon! She could hurt you!"

"But she didn't…" shinji was cut off by his father

"Back away demon!" the man started throwing rocks at Hioni

"Ow!" Hioni covered her head with her arms. She began to cry "Stop it! Leave me alone! Necomi help me!"

suddenly one hit her above her eye the rock had been sharp and blood began to flow from the wound. Trembling she reached up and touched the wound and looked at her hand which had blood on it

"You… you hurt me. Y...you made me bleed." She suddenly got angry and fire began to surround her. "Now I'll show you!" the flames around her got bigger

"Flaming dragon claws!" She shouted as she slashed Shinji's Father's face

He shrieked in pain and Shinji gasped in horror

Necomi had been looking franticly for her sister after hearing her scream her name. she finally spotted her, she was going to add another slash to the mans face.

"Hioni NO!" Necomi yelled running to her sister and embracing her. The flames around Hioni died away and she snapped back to her old self. she trembled in her sister's arms, the blood from her cut flowed down her face mixing with her tears.

"Oh Necomi what did I do? I hurt the man horribly."

"What happened?" Necomi (she was fifteen at the time)

"I.. I was talking to Shinji when his father came out and tried to get shinji away from me, then he stared hitting me with rocks. A rock hit me and I started bleeding. I got mad and I couldn't stop myself from getting mad. Then I slashed the mans face.

"It's ok I'm here."

*end of flashback*

"That was a long time ago, when I couldn't control my anger."

"Well the others will be looking for us, cheer up I'm sure that if he gets to know you more he'll see how great you are. Now come on."

~oOo~

Necomi poked her head into the girls hut.

"Do ya mind if we sit with you?"

"No, come on in Necomi"

Necomi smiled "Thanks Kagome, Sango you ok with it?"

"Of course, come in."

Necomi and Hioni came in and sit down

"So where do you all come from?" Necomi asked


	5. Ek?

Chapter 5: Ah?

"So where do you all come from?" Necomi asked

"Uhhh… that's a long story on my part Sango yo go first" kagome said

" I came from a village not far from here actually."

"How'd ya team up with this strange little group?" Hioni said sarcastically

Necomi shot her a look.

"Funny story actually *sweat drop* at first I kinda was ummm…going to kill Inuyasha…"

"You should've while you had the chance" Hioni remarked

"Anyway, I was **tricked**into trying to kill Inuyasha by Naraku."

"Naraku? I've never heard of him." Necomi said

"You are better off without; he has done horrible things to all of us in the group, manipulating us to get what he wants."

"What did he do?"

Sango turned her head but she knew she needed to tell them.

"He controlled my little brother, making him kill all of the demon slayers. I almost died as while. Then he whipped him of his memories. He is now Naraku's slave.

"I'm so sorry! That's horrible!" Necomi said

"He's done worse," Kagome started "for one he cursed Miroku with the wind tunnel. The worst that he's done is what he did to Inuyasha…"

"So you still haven't answered the question, where are you from Kagome?"

"Five hundred years in the future, I fell through the bone eaters well and ended up here. Me and Inuyasha are the only ones I know of that can go through the well to my time."

"Wow."

"I'm a witness, it's true." Sango said

~oOo~

"This is boring!" Shippo exclaimed

"Feh, keep your tail on, honesty Shippo you're a heck load more annoying than the hothead."

"Hey!"

"That was uncalled for." Miroku said

"He won't shut up!"

"Why don't you come and make me." Shippo taunted

Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga (did I spell it right?)

"How much you wanna bet that I can?"

"Shutting up now!"

_Inuyasha can be so violent, will he ever learn? _Miroku thought

~oOo~

Back in the girls hut…

"Well if you all don't mind I'm gonna go look around." Kagome said

"Go ahead, there's nothing that would harm you here." Necomi said

"Cool, I'll be back soon."

So Kagome set out to explore the village, not knowing what she'd come across.

Sango and the other girls were talking and all the guys were drifting off except Inuyasha. All was peaceful, something barely seen around the Inuyasha crew.

"Kirara is so cute! Where did you find her?" Necomi asked

"My father gave…" Sango was cut off by…

"Ekkkkkkk!"

_Was that Kagome's scream?_Sango thought as she and the other girls scrambled out of the hut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he heard a scream. He shot out of the hut along with Miroku and Shippo

"Did you hear that?" Necomi asked

"that was Kagome! Come on we got to find her!" Inuyasha said before he speed off into the woods where the scream came from

"Wait for us Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he Sango and Shippo got on Kirara.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's trail, she wasn't that hard to find. He burst into a clearing and saw kagome sitting on the side of a hot spring with her feet in the water.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up? Is Sango…" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha hugged her

"Don't scare me like that! I thought someone had hurt you! What'd you scream for?!?"

"I didn't scream in terror, I screamed in joy because I found this hot spring. Was I that loud?"

Suddenly Sango, Miroku, And Shippo arrived on Kirara.

"That doesn't come at a surprise to me." Miroku said referring to the fact that Inuyasha was hugging Kagome

Suddenly aware they were hugging Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and broke apart.

"At least Inuyasha can hug someone without being a perv!" Sango yelled

"She has a point Miroku." Shippo said

Miroku gave Shippo a 'Your-Not-Helping!' look

"Sango look, a Hot Spring!"

"Good, I really don't want to spend another minute with this monk!"

"What did I do?" Miroku asked

"What didn't you do?" Inuyasha asked

Necomi and Hioni came into the clearing

"What's going on?" Hioni asked

"ya don't wanna' know." Shippo said

"Good enough for me." Hioni said as she walked off

Necomi gave kagome a confused look

"I found a hot spring."

"Oh…well I'm heading back." Necomi said and started back towards the village

So all of them left, except for Sango and Kagome who where enjoying the hot spring.

~oOo~

"We need to get ready for our boarder patrol duties." Hioni told her sister

"Right."


	6. The dragon

Chapter 6: The dragon

Necomi walked out of her and her sister's hut. She was wearing a completely different outfit than before. Instead of her red kimono which was made of silk, this dress was deep blue, and was made of a thick material to protect the person wearing it. This dress was no kimono, it was a dragon gown. Some even said that the dress was made of a dragon's hide. Though Necomi knew that wasn't true, for her mother made the dress herself. It was sleeveless but long in length, but alas a slit in the side of the dress went almost up to her waist. (Btw the slit is suppose to be there) It was sewed with golden thread, weaving a graceful pattern at the bottom of the dress. In her hand she carried a sheathed sword.

"Took you long enough" Hioni teased (she doesn't have a fighting outfit)

"Leave me alone," she stuck out her tongue "We should tell the others that we're going on our patrol duties."

"Fine."

~oOo~

Necomi walked into the girls hut, Sango was asleep but kagome was reading a book by candle light. She was so wrapped up in her book she hadn't heard Necomi walk in.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped "oh, it's just you Necomi. What is it?" that's when Kagome saw Necomi's change in outfit.

"Me and Hioni are going for our patrol duties now."

""patrol duties', you mean you have to go out and look out for demons?"

"Our duty is to protect the village; we are village protectors after all."

"Where'd you get your dress? It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I'll tell you later I have to go and I really don't want to wake Sango, could you tell the guys that we've gone?"

"Ok."

With that Necomi left. Kagome placed her bookmark in her book went to tell them. She walked out of the hut and over to the guys hut. She moved the makeshift door.

"Is anyone awake?" Kagome whispered from the doorway

"What is it Kagome? Something wrong?" Inuyasha whispered the other guys were asleep.

"No, but Necomi wanted to tell us that she and her sister are going on their patrol duties." Kagome informed

"Feh, whatever. Why would she tell us that?"

"She wanted to let us know where they were."

"You look tiered have you been up this whole time?"

"I was reading thank you very much."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Well that's all I got to report, goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said and went back to the girls hut and decided to go to sleep

~oOo~

"There's nothing here, why do we have to do this every night?" Hioni complained

"Please stop whining sister; you never know when a threat will come up"

"Humph."

~oOo~

Inuyasha ticked off, Shippo was snoring so loud! He even woke up Miroku

"Make him stop!" Inuyasha told Miroku

"How?!?!"

"I don't know, think of something. Because you really don't want to see me when I'm tired!"

"I'm a monk not a miracle worker."

"Feh, I'm leaving. If I cant sleep in here I'll sleep outside." He said and stormed out of the hut

_Well this is just great! I'll pound him when he wakes up! What if he wakes up Sango, of worse Kagome! Imagine how grumpy she'd be!_

Kagome sat up; she had tried going to sleep but failed miserably. Just when she was about to drift off she heard the loudest snoring she'd ever heard.

_That's it! I'm going outside for some air. I can't stand this anymore! _Kagome thought getting out of her sleeping bag and leaving the hut.

The first thing she noticed was Inuyasha sitting on the ground leaning on a tree.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked

"I could ask you the same thing. Shippo is snoring, I cant sleep. Did he wake you up?"

"No, more like prevent me from sleeping. Oh well I don't care, but I wish I knew what time it is."

"Feh, it's way past midnight, probably almost sunup."

"Lovely, I haven't slept at all! And we have to travel really far tomorrow! Argh!"

"Kagome, didn't expect to see you up." Miroku said coming out of the guys hut

"Shippo woke you up?! Wow that must be loud snoring! A blow horn didn't even wake you up but Shippo can! That's something!"(LOL I know Kagome's never brought a blow horn but still it's funny if someone reminds me I'll put that in one of my other fanfictions)

"Can't anyone sleep around here?!" Sango said coming out of the girls hut

"Now this is insane." Kagome said

"Well I for one don't want to fall asleep on our journey tomorrow!" Sango said

"Your cranky." Miroku said

Sango shot him the 'drop-dead-idiot' glare (that's from episode 161)

~oOo~

"Can we go back yet?" Hioni whined

"No, not until sun high."

"Grrrr"

Suddenly I a forceful wind blew at them, and a dragon landed in the clearing

"Good, a snack before my meal" said the dragon

"You will not pass! Gone with you demon or we'll use force!" Hioni yelled

"HA! Force! What force? There are only two of you!" the dragon rumbled and slashed Hioni's arm. She was so startled by the blow and how much that it hurt that she screamed

Inuyasha's ears twitched "hear that sounds like the hothead."

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to help them!" kagome said

They all ran towards the direction where the scream was heard. They finally came across the clearing and saw the dragon and their friends.

Hioni yelled out an attack "Flaming Dragon Claws!" but the attack had no affect

"I'm a dragon remember. You attack is useless!" the dragon said

Hioni pulled out her Sai daggers (the one's that look like mini pitchforkes). Necomi Got out her fans, trying to slash the dragon

"A human coming after me! You make me laugh!" the dragon boomed

"Sister go, run away I'll handle this!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

She unsheithed her sword, it looked old but sturdy, but nothing to fight a dragon with.

"Ha! A swrod like that will never pierce my tough hide! I'm surprised it hasn't broken already!" the dragon said and slashed Necomi's shoulder. Necomi clutched her shoulder for a second or two then went at the demon again, only to have a slash on her other shoulder.

"worthless pest, I'll devower you first!"

The dragon grabbed Necomi by the neck

"Any last words before I devower you?" the dragon asked coyly

"yes, I'm goning to have to ask you the same thing!"

Suddenly the sun apered over the horizen and a bright light surrounded Necomi her nailes became long curved claws, she grew a tan tail and ear even more pointer than Inuyasha's. Her black hair changed to turquise, She opened her eyes to revel pink eyes had replased the brown. Her sword tured a pearly white color that was carved into delicate patterns, It grew ten times bigger as well making it a tiny bit bigger than Inuyasha's sword.

"Earth Scar!!!" Instead of a rush of wind like the wind scar the earth scar had boulders flying at the opponite

the dragon brust into pises, letting Necomi free fall, she landed on her feet. But she fainted and fell to the ground.

"She's comeing to. Sister are you allright?"

necomi Smiled flashing her needle sharp fangs.

"I'm fine, just a dizzy spell." She said trying to stand

"Oh no you don't, you need rest I'll carry you." Hioni said

" I can walk Hioni."

"Too bad." She said picking her up


	7. the truth

Chapter 7: The truth

They had gotten back to the village, Hioni carried an unconscious Necomi. She set her down in their hut. The others followed her inside, worried about their friend.

"She'll be fine; she's been through a lot worse." Hioni said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked

"What, that she's a half demon? She told me not to; she figured you didn't need to know at the moment. She knew you'd find out soon enough but she thought you'd reject her just like everyone else has here. We both are rejected by this village; the only use for us the villagers have is to protect them."

"That's stupid, why would we reject her when I'm a half demon myself?!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"I know it was stupid, don't be rubbing my nose in it Inuyasha." Necomi said waking up

"Look at her ears! There bigger than Inuyasha's!" Said Shippo

"That's cuase cats rule." Necomi teased

"How the heck is one of you a fire demon while the other is a cat demon? You half sisters or something?" Inuyasha asked

"No, but it's a long story." Necomi said

"I noticed you sword is similar to Inuyasha's. But instead of the wind scar it does the earth scar."

"Well I've never seen Inuyasha's sword, can I see it?"

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"I see, you have the tetsusaiga. That must mean Sesshomaru has the Tenseiga."

"You know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"No but we've heard about him, enough to know that he's your brother. Well my sword is your sword's cousin Tetsoga. Though it has no relation of were they originate, they are all made by Totosei (did I spell it right?)."

"You know Totosei?!"

"Well I might as well tell you the story so you wont get any more confused…"

"My mother was a fire-cat demon named Yuuki. Her mother was a cat demon while her father was a fire demon. Her mother's cat tribe did not accept Yuuki and as soon as she was old enough sent her away from the tribe. Her mother tried to go with her but was impressed by her own tribe. Her father was dead, killed by the cat tribe. This was unknown to her or her mother for some time. She was only ten years of age when she was banished. She became a loner moving from one place to the next, trying to stay alive. When she was eighteen she was staying by a lake near a village. She was near the water's edge when a water demon rose out of the water and sent a tidal wave at her. Now being a fire and a cat demon, she was terrified of water and let out such a loud high pitched scream the nearby village heard it. She had tried running from it, but she had lingered to long with her screaming. It was about to hit her when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. The impact of the wave sent both her and her rescuer flying…."

*a look back on time (not a flash back because they wouldn't remember this)

"Urgh, I hate sand," Said Yuuki pulling herself out of a giant sand hill. She looked around for the person who saved her from the tidal wave "Well whoever they where must have already gone, I wanted to tell 'em thanks. Oh well." She turned away

"My name is Yoshitaka, what's yours?"

Yuuki turned around to see a human guy standing a little ways away shaking sand from his hair

"Yuuki, why do you wanna know?"

"Well I'm curious about the person I randomly saved from a tidal wave."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes _isn't he afraid of me?_ "Why did you save me?"

"Umm, when someone's in trouble you help them out right?"

"Well thanks I guess..." she turned around to leave

"Got anywhere to go?"

She turned around again bewildered _is he blind? Can he not see I'm a demon?_

"Are you blind or are you ignoring the fact I'm a demon?"

He laughed "Neither I just don't think your that bad, if you where you would have been attacking the village, not at the lake."

She looked at him, shocked he didn't care she was a demon, he accepted the fact that she had feelings even if she was different. He accepted her as a person. Tears formed in her eyes

"Thanks, for everything." Then she speed off

"Wait, Yuuki!" but she was already gone.

*end of look back on time

"After that they became fast friends, got married and had me and Hioni. We were very small when father went off to battle not to return. Mother knew we needed weapons to defend ourselves. On my thirteenth birthday she presented me with Tetsoga and promised Hioni a sword on her thirteenth as well. But she died before that time. The villagers said either we protect them or get out. We decided to stay seeing that I was only fourteen and Hioni eleven. That's the story."

"Wow" kagome said

"Ok, you've told them now you need to rest." Hioni said

"Fine, but I don't need it."

Everyone but Necomi left the hut.

"Huh, I surprised." Sango said

"At what?" Kagome asked

"Necomi's hair is turquoise; all the half demons I've ever seen have white hair."

"It's true, she's a bit different." Miroku said

"Maybe her grandfather had turquoise hair." Shippo said

"Oh well, does that really matter?" Inuyasha asked


	8. Tag along

Chapter 8 Tag along

**Me: btw for all of yall wondering in the last chapter I had a typo, Yuuki's mom is a cat demon sorry to all I confused but i edited it **

**Inuyasha: stupid…**

**Me: I'll make Kagome 'sit' you.**

**Inu: you wouldn't.**

**Me: I would.**

**Necomi: well while they're arguing I'll say the new disclaimer. Again pinkpokegal doesn't own Inuyasha. But she does own me (Necomi), Hioni, Shinji, Shinji's dad, Yuuki (my mom), Yoshitaka (my dad), and a newer person who'll be in a future chapter ****Kiba.**

**Inuyasha: Kiba? That's the dumbest name ever! It's dumber than Koga**

**Koga: What'd you say mutt?!?!?**

**Me: when'd you get here? Anyway no fighting save it for later. Oh btw Koga, Kagome doesn't like you get it though your head!!!**

**Koga: She does too like me!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever Koga, here's the chapter everyone!**

Everyone was sitting around, waiting for Necomi to wake. She had fallen asleep under her sister's orders. She had been injured badly by the dragon and was taking the time for her wounds to heal.

"I wonder how long it'll take for her to heal." Kagome said

"Not long, it usually takes about half an hour and it's been awhile, she should be waking up soon." Hioni responded

Meanwhile in Necomi's hut she opened her eyes and looked about.

_Oh... I'm going to have a huge headache late. I'm still in me dragon gown, I'd better change, she_ looked around for her kimono there_ it is._

Necomi emerged from the hut in her kimono.

"Necomi, are you better now?" Kagome asked

"Much, did any of you get injured?"

"Nope, all clear." Shippo reported

"Good, I hop I didn't postpone your journey."

"Not at all, we couldn't leave knowing you were hurt." Sango said

~oOo~

Kagome was packing her stuff in her backpack. (Again with the stretchy yellow backpack of doom) When Hioni came in looking angry

"What's wrong Hioni?" Kagome asked

"Kagome where you … where you scared of … Inuyasha at first?"

"hmmm…yes and no, I mean it was a little frightening when I first saw him defeat a demon but how could I be afraid of a person who slams to the ground every time I say s-i-t? I wasn't really afraid of him more like annoyed by him. At first he wouldn't even say my name, he'd call me 'you', 'stupid', or 'idiot' but it didn't take that many s-i-t-s to make him call me Kagome. Well to answer your question no, not really why?"

Hioni sat down ignoring her question "was he scared of you?"

Kagome laughed "no, not at first but he's gotten to were he's cared if I get angry, once I got so angry at him I made him sit sixteen times!"

Both Inuyasha slam to the ground, then break lose a string of curses then stomping feet coming toward the hut

"What was that for…what are you two laughing at?!" Inuyasha yelled

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was telling her about the time I made you s-i-t sixteen times!" Kagome said between laughs

"She accidentally said sit!" Hioni said still laughing

"Must you tell hothead that?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it was funny."

"Not when you sat me sixteen times! You where super pissed and I was in the ground!"

"Well if a certain person would stop sneaking off to see a certain person, I wouldn't have done it!" Kagome yelled angrily

"I haven't done that for weeks!"

"Yea weeks, I can understand moths or years but you're not helping your case when you say weeks, in fact…" Kagome was cut of by Hioni

"STOP, I'm sorry Kagome I made you two fight I won't ask anymore about it. As for you half breed I am not a hothead." She said and left pushing Inuyasha out the door as well

~oOo~

The sun was setting and all of the gang where packed and ready to go they where at the border of the village waving good bye to Hioni and Necomi when Necomi raced up to them.

"Wait, I must ask you all if you mind me tagging along, I wish to go with you. The village didn't accept me but you all did, and you are the only ones besides Hioni who ever have. So may I go with you on your journey?

"Yay Necomi coming with us!" Shippo cried

"You don't even need to ask, your welcome to come." Kagome said

"Of coarse you can." Sango replied

"Why not?" Miroku said

Then they all looked at Inuyasha with a look that said 'pleeeeease!'

"Feh, your gonna need to run, me and Kirara already carry two people each."

"Oh thank you, you won't regret it I promise!" Necomi said

By that time Hioni had walked over to the group.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Necomi hugged her sister "yes, but I will miss you something terrible."

"Me too."

They broke the hug and all of them waved to Hioni, who waved back

"See yea Hothead!" Inuyasha called

"Don't make me come over there half breed!"

With that they walked away from the village continuing their journey.


	9. Catnapped

Chapter 9: Catnapped 

(Part 2 of the story)

**Me: The beginning of the second part! To all the fans of the story I'd like to say thanks for reading! Inuyasha (the show) will live on! But I still wish there were more episodes T-T**

**Inuyasha: Feh, I'm surprised so many people liked your story**

**Me: What's that suppose to mean?!?!**

**Inuyasha: figure it out!**

**Kagome: *sigh* they're at it again well I would say the disclaimer but theirs nothing new to add to it…**

**Sango: please make them stop arguing I have a headache.**

**Kagome: ok, Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: *gets tense* oh come on don't say it!**

**Kagome: Sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: AHH *slammed to the ground* OWW!! Wench what'd you do that for?!**

**Shippo: he's an idiot! (Or baka in Japanese) **

**Hioni: yep, anyway on with the story**

The Inuyasha crew was traveling west in search of the sacred jewel shards (duh why else?) along with their new member Necomi. Miroku and Sango where ridding on Kirara while Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back, with Shippo on her shoulder. Necomi was on foot running after them. Kagome had tried to teach her how to ride her bike but Necomi wasn't the best bike rider. Eventually everyone decided to go on foot, the trail they where following went through a forest. The where all walking along when a whirlwind came towards them.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said holding her hands "how are you?"

_Great it's Koga, he is so annoying! Calling me his, he's so dumb how can he NOT see that I don't like him. Oh well I guess I'm going to have to deal._

"Uhh hi Koga,*sweat drop* I'm good thanks."

"Mangy wolf get outa here Koga, nobody wants to see your ugly face!" Inuyasha yelled

_Who is he? Koga, is that his name? It looks like this wolf demon likes Kagome, awww Inuyasha is jealous._ Necomi thought

"Mutt, you can't tell me what to do! I can see Kagome anytime I want! I don't know why she stays around you, mutt but what I do know is… Who are you?" Koga asked looking over at Necomi, noticing for the first time she was there

"I am Necomi; the question is who are you?"

"He's a mangy wolf demon that needs a life cause all he ever does is stalk Kagome!" Inuyasha replied

Necomi laughed at Inuyasha's explanation of Koga, he was pretty jealous of Koga to hate him like that.

"I'm the group's newest member, how may I ask do you know Kagome?"

"He kidnapped her, and then decided he loved her." Shippo said

Necomi was shocked; _Inuyasha would have killed him by now if he kidnapped Kagome. So why is he alive?_

"That's …odd, obviously you went after the jewel shards, or the fact that Kagome can see the jewel shards, then suddenly you love her? I don't trust you. Go away!"

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Well you're a feisty one, no wonder you hang around Inuyasha and his group," Koga paused and sniffed the air "You smell odd for a cat demon, and you must be a half demon like Inuyasha! Hey mutt looks like you've met your match; maybe you should be with her and let me have Kagome."

That struck a nerve in Necomi (and Inuyasha) not only had he remarked on her being a half demon but the idea of being with Inuyasha made her cringe, she thought of him as a older brother NOT a lover in any shape or form. She bared her fangs at Koga then pinned him to the ground, pulled out one of her fans and held it against Koga's neck.

"What did you say you dumb, good for nothing scrap of flea infested fur, how dare you, you have no idea about my past or who my parents where! And if you weren't so blind by your own stupidity you could see very clearly that Inuyasha loves Kagome and vise versa! My relation to these people is of friendship and nothing more! Seeing that one is a child two are engaged and the other two like each other. Do I make myself clear or do I have to say it slower so that you can comprehend it!" Necomi shouted, her pink eyes narrowed as she glared at Koga, his blue pupil-less eyes widened with shock. He had not expected her to attack him.

"Whoa." Shippo said

"Well he's finally gonna get it, I'm just mad that it's not from me." Inuyasha said

"You have a lot of guts cat, attacking the leader of a wolf demon tribe." Koga said trying to impress her into not attacking him.

"My name is Necomi you useless waste of fur!" Necomi said, before she unpinned him she gave him a scratch on the arm with her fan "That's something to remember me by!" she said before she stomped off in the direction of where they had been going.

Koga had never seen a girl so mad at him, not even a girl from his own tribe. She had shown no remorse when she attacked him. He got up and brushed himself off and sped off.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he likes Necomi as of now." Sango said

"Yep, I'd say so too." Miroku agreed

"Better than him liking me." Kagome said

"I would have to agree." Inuyasha said

"Come on we gotta find Necomi, she could have gone anywhere by now!" Shippo said

"Your right, she went that way." Kagome said

~oOo~

Necomi was fuming, in fact she was so pissed off that she didn't even look at the trail and went straight into the woods. Unaware of where she was going only knowing that she had to get away from the others or she'd explode in their faces.

Necomi stumbled, tripping over a rock, fell down a hill and almost landed in a pond

"That was fun," she said sarcastically as she picked her self up "at least I didn't land in the water. Wait where am I?" she lashed her tail in frustration knowing she had gotten lost and got separated from the others.

"Kagome!...Sango!...Miroku!... Inuyasha!... Shippo!... Kirara?!?!" she called no response

~oOo~

"Inuyasha cant you find her scent?"

"You wanna try, be my guest kagome, but I really don't think you could find it!"

"Stop bickering we got to find Necomi." Sango said

"Stupid Koga, it's his fault." Shippo complained

"Everything is Koga's fault now could we continue looking!?!" Inuyasha snapped

"Come on guys, we all need to start looking for her, Sango why don't you and Kirara look from above?" Miroku said

"Good idea, come on Kirara," Sango said and Kirara grew to her full size "if I'm not back soon it means something's happened."

_I hope she'll be alright… _Miroku thought

~oOo~

Necomi looked around and sighed she was bored out of her mind. But she knew if she went to look for them it'd be harder for them to find her. Her ears twitched, she heard a movement from a little ways away.

_Calm down, not all creatures are demons even so not all demons are violent…_

She heard another sound, closer this time. Now it was just irritating and she ignored it, she put her feet in the pond water and tried to think of what the others might be doing. She heard another rustle coming from the undergrowth.

"Shippo if you're playing a trick on me it isn't funny! Shippo? ... Guess not." Lashing her tail in inpatients she tried to think of something to do. She picked up a rock and skipped it across the pond. Though her demon strength allowed it to not only skip more than an average person. But it skipped across the whole pond and landed on the other side of the pond. .This was no surprise to Necomi whose sigh turned into an aggravated snarl as she heard rustling yet again. She realized that the sound was very close, she got up and opened her mouth to smell the breeze (Cats can smell though their mouth better than their nose). There was unfamiliar scent, and it was nearby.

_Ok don't panic, it's probably nothing. I'm going delusional! _*deep breath*_ remain calm… I now I'll hum that song that mother used to sing!_ Necomi thought and began to hum

A person appeared from the brush behind her, though because she was humming was unaware.

"Are you Necomi or Hioni?" the person asked

Necomi swirled around to see a fire demon behind her. It was a boy with orange hair and gleaming red eyes, he had pointed ears and he had orange stripes on his cheeks and arms; however they where barley visible on his tan skin. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt with an orange pattern along with brown and orange shorts and an orange sash of a belt.

"Who are you," Necomi asked ignoring his question "and why have you been watching me?"

~oOo~

"I searched everywhere I couldn't spot her." Sango said looking defeated

"Don't worry about it Sango," Kagome said putting a hand on her shoulder "She'll turn up."

" Even if we don't find her today she'll be fine, yall forget she's a half demon like me, she's not gonna die if she roughs it for one night."

"Must you be so negative?!" Kagome asked

"I'm just stating the facts." Inuyasha replied

"It's strange, why haven't you picked up her scent? Maybe she fell, or jumped from the treetops." Shippo said

"Feh, well whatever she did she's most likely in the woods somewhere." Inuyasha said

"Let's continue searching, try calling her name again she has good hearing." Miroku suggested

~oOo~

The fire demon stared at her eyes. _She has pink eyes! Just like __Hikenshi! She's defiantly either Necomi or Hioni! _

"If you must know I am Kiba, a fire demon from the same tribe that was once leaded Hikenshi! Know tell me are you Hioni or Necomi?"

"I am Necomi, how do you know me and my sister? I've never meet you. And who is Hikenshi?"

"You should know more of Hikenshi than I, he was Yuuki's father."

"My mother's father? Why I never even knew his name, why is it that you need to know?"

"As I told you Hikenshi was leader of my fire demon tribe long before me, then he met that beast Shanyo, and had Yuuki. Shanyo's own tribe killed the noble leader and she claimed she didn't know. Ha. Then they banished Yuuki, my tribe tried to find her but she had traveled far away. We heard rumors that she had children, the father a human... My tribe sent me on a mission to find out if the rumors were true, and of all my luck I stumble into you. Now Necomi come I shall bring you to your rightful tribe."

_He doesn't know that I'm the one that's the half demon, Hioni's the full demon!_

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm traveling with people already, I got separated from them is all."

"If you will not let me escort you I'll have to take you prisoner." Kiba said grabbing her wrists

"Let go of me! I'm not coming with you!" _I gotta think fast, hopefully Inuyasha is in hearing range… _Necomi screamed at the top of her lungs trying to make a loud enough noise that Inuyasha could hear.

"Shut up!" Kiba demanded as he threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!! INUYASHA!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!! SANGO!! MIROKU!!!! SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!"

"Did you hear that?" Shippo asked

"It was Necomi, come on she's closer than I thought." Inuyasha said as he ran off in the direction of the scream with Kagome on his back.

"Who did you call for help wench, I'm helping you. Stop shouting!" Kiba said as he ran

But Necomi had other plans she screamed her head off, knowing that the more she did the more her friends would likely come. Of course she would have used the Tensoga on him but he had tied her hands together.

"Geez she's loud, that's Necomi all right." Inuyasha said going faster

"Who do you think is kidnapping her?"

"Kidnapping? More like Catnapping. Who ever it is I'll kill 'em" Inuyasha replied following the sound of Necomi's screams

"I didn't want to hurt you but you give me no choice… FIRE PUNCH!" Kiba's fist became a ball of fire and smacked her on the head Inuyasha style.

Every thing was going black for Necomi. She let out one more scream which slowly died away as the blackness over came her.


	10. The fire demon tribe

Chapter 10: The fire demon tribe

Necomi's screaming stopped and her scent was lost, after all it had rained a bit. They where so close to finding her, now nothing. Kagome had told the others about how they almost found her and that she got kidnapped. So the gang was traveling toward where Inuyasha and kagome had last heard her scream. They had stopped to make camp; Inuyasha was up in a tree, sulking for losing her scent.

_How could I be that stupid! Now it's gonna be even harder to find her! If I ever see that mangy wolf again I'll kill him! It's all his fault for pissing her off that she got lost and kidnapped! I swear one day I'll that stupid, mangy, flea-bitten…_

"Inuyasha? Are you ever going to come down?"

His thoughts where lost at the sound of Kagome's voice

"What?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he jumped out of the tree

"What's wrong, kicking yourself for what happened won't help any you know."

"I'm not kicking myself! But I would be kicking Koga if he was here, that wolf is going to pay!"

Kagome giggled determination to 'kick' Koga.

"I wonder what he's thinking sometimes, he always makes such stupid decisions."

"He doesn't think Kagome; he probably doesn't have a brain to think with!"

This time Kagome laughed, he was right after all Koga was pretty stupid.

"Don't worry about him, we got Necomi to worry about." Kagome said after she stopped laughing

"Yea your right, I'm such an idiot for losing her scent."

"You're not an idiot, it rained that's not your fault you can't control the weather," She hugged him "Besides you tried your best and that's what counts."

Inuyasha returned the hug, then took her hand

"Come on, Sango and Miroku are probably spying on us again." He said hinting toward a nearby bush.

Kagome smiled "Oh well I guess this makes up for spying on them when Miroku asked Sango to marry him."

Sango and Miroku popped out of the bush, both blushing madly

"You did what?!?!?!" they exclaimed

Kagome and Inuyasha burst into laughter. Sango started chasing after them with her boomerang as well as Miroku with his staff, all the while Inuyasha and Kagome where still laughing.

~oOo~

Necomi opened her eyes; she wasn't in the woods anymore but in a clearing to what looked like a village. But it wasn't a normal village; practically everything was red, yellow or orange including the people (eyes, hair, clothing, and stripes on skin if any).

_Crap Inuyasha and the others didn't find me! What do I do now! _ She sat up and felt her head. _Oww! That punch to the head hurts more than I expected! That good for nothing Kiba I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I see him…_

Her thoughts where lost when she heard someone say "She's awake!"

Fire demons began to circle around her. Looking at her in curiosity

"She doesn't look like Hikenshi at all." She heard an elder say

"But look at her eyes, they're pink, just like his were!" a man said

She stood up looking around; all around her was red orange and yellow. _All the colors of fire. _She thought

"She looks more like that blasted Shanyo, than lord Hikenshi!" a woman exclaimed

"Umm… excuse me where am I?" Necomi asked

"Where are you, you are in your new home. Didn't I tell you that before we even got here?" Kiba said walking into the crowd

"This isn't my home; I told you I'm traveling with people already!" Necomi snapped

"Yea I heard quite clearly all of their names, if you don't recall… YOU WHERE YELLING! Kiba shouted

"I wouldn't have been yelling if you just left me alone!"

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to go back to your original tribe!"

"Are you blind?!?!? I don't belong here, I'm no fire demon!"

The entire crowd was watching them argue, their heads going from Necomi to Kiba.

"Are you stupid?!? If your grandfather was a full fire demon and your mother was a fire cat demon then you are part fire demon, with which this is your tribe!"

"Well I hate to break it to ya Kiba but guess what I must have more cat blood in me because if you haven't noticed I look nothing like you or any of the demons here! In fact I can't even do any fire attacks, MY FIRE DEMON SIDE IS DORMANT!!!"

The whole crowd gasped in shock.

An elderly woman made her way towards her

"Dear child, you are Hikenshi's granddaughter. Your fire powers may be dormant but you have a firey temper just like he did."

Necomi looked at the elder demon. She had faded red hair that appeared light orange and a yellow kimono

"Kiba how can you be so rude to our new leader, that isn't wise you know."

Necomi's eyes widened "New leader? You must be mistaken I'm traveling with friends who are looking for me and I got lost and kidnapped. Plus I'm not a fire demon, how can I lead fire demons if I am a cat demon?" _I really don't think now is the best time to tell them I'm a half demon._

"True you may not resemble a fire demon, or Hikenshi, but he gave you two things his eyes and his spirit."

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My friends must be super worried and I was taken here against my will, I do not wish to stay."

"Who pretell are your friends?" the woman asked

"Well for starters there's Kagome who's a miko, Sango who's a demon slayer, Miroku which is a monk, Shippo, a fox demon child, Kirara a twin tailed cat demon, and Inuyasha which is a half dog demon."

"What an unusual group… wait! Where are you going?!" the woman shouted as Necomi ran towards the woods.

"You can't make me stay! I'm going to find my friends! Its better that I find them and they not find you, Inuyasha will kill you for kidnapping me!" she said as she ran

"Oh no you don't, your staying here. No one will be left to lead if you go." Kiba said as he ran in front of her blocking here way.

"What do you mean, you have a leader don't you?!"

"Yes my father leads quite well, but he's dieing." Kiba said

~oOo~

Sango and Miroku glared at them

"How could you two do that?!" Sango yelled

"Feh, like you two never spy on us." Inuyasha said

Kagome was biting her lip to keep from laughing _what's the point of getting mad now?_

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it, if you like each other, which obviously you do since you're engaged, than why don't you admit it?" Kagome said

"I could ask you and Inuyasha that same question." Miroku said

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"We aren't engaged you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled still blushing

"Only time will tell." Sango said

Now it was Kagome and Inuyasha who where chasing Miroku and Sango. And the whole time they still had blushes on their faces.

"And I thought they couldn't get any dumber." Shippo stated and Kirara meowed in agreement.


	11. Koga gets put in his place

Chapter 11: Koga gets put in his place

Necomi stared at the moon from on the roof of 'her' hut. She was confused about all of this leader stuff and needed a place to think. Most of the tribe was asleep. _I don't get it why would they want me, a cat demon to lead their tribe? If Kiba's dad is the leader than why isn't he the leader-to-be? He probably did something stupid! What I'm I doing here, sitting on a roof when I could be escaping! The moon is almost full again! _Her mind had flashbacks of when Inuyasha and all of her friends came to the village, but that was months ago. She stood up and bent her knees preparing to jump, and leapt onto a nearby tree.

"See ya!" she said she turned to jump into another tree but all she saw was Kiba

"you weren't thinking of sneakin' off now where ya'? He said

Necomi rolled her eyes and jumped back onto the hut's roof. She sat down and returned to her position of hugging her knees and staring at the moon.

Kiba looked at her curiously _what is she doing?_

Necomi noticed him looking at her and lowered her ears and hissed "Go away cant I even think alone!"

He jumped onto the roof and gave her a cocky smile of fangs "Nope"

She let out and exaggerated sigh "I have a question, where is Shanyo's tribe. Where is the cat tribe?"

He looked at her _what a stupid question _"Who cares, you don't belong in that tribe anyway. They killed Hikenshi; you should hate them like the rest of us."

"Why did they make your dad leader?"

"He was Hikenshi's greatest warrior, defending the tribe and bringing back food."

"Answer my other question, unless you don't know…"

"I'm not stupid! They went closer to the mountain to get away from us."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you're going through such a difficult time, with your dad and all."

His eyes widened, no one had ever been so kind to him. True he lived in a tribe with his comrades but that didn't mean that they were polite, or kind. "So… what are your friends like?"

"Well Miroku is a letch. But even so he's engaged to Sango, Sango is nice and very determined, Shippo is …well just acting like a kid, he loves to annoy Inuyasha. Kagome is very nice and polite and very trustworthy and loyal, and Inuyasha… what can I say he's rude, sarcastic, annoying, over confident, selfish and dumb. But he's a softie on the inside and always risks him self to protect us from demons.

_She speaks fondly of him… does she like him_

"But I'll be perfectly honest," she continued "Inuyasha loves Kagome, and Kagome loves Inuyasha, they wont admit it though. Like Sesshomaru and Rin!"

He looked at her puzzled _Sesshomaru? Rin? And if she doesn't like Inuyasha…She doesn't like anybody…_

~oOo~

Kagome had been tossing and turning in her sleeping bag for half an hour now and still couldn't get to sleep. She rummaged through her backpack (again the stretchy yellow backpack of DOOM) until she found her cell phone (although it's only use in the feudal era was to tell the time and the date)

_It's after midnight! Argh! Why can't I sleep! _She thought. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked a little ways away from the group so not to wake them, and sat in the grass.

"It's almost a full moon, I hope Necomi's ok." She said thinking aloud

"She's fine, we'll find her." A voice suddenly said

Kagome jumped a little and spun around to see none other than Inuyasha.

"Oh it's you, you startled me."

He smirked "Sorry, who'd you think I was, Fluffy?" he said as he sat down next to her

She giggled "Of coarse not, Sesshomaru has a monotone voice, you don't."

"We'll find Necomi, don't worry."

"How can I not, the moon is almost full! What'll happen to her then?" She asked tears formed in her eyes. Necomi was one of Kagome's best friends, she couldn't imagine if she got hurt."

Then Inuyasha smelt the salt water.

"Kagome don't cry," He said and pulled her into a hug "I'll find her, she's gonna be ok. She's a good fighter, and don't forget she survived being attacked by a dragon as a human. She's not gonna give up that easily." _When I see the baka who kidnapped her he'll wish he'd never been born._

She couldn't stop her tears now that they where flowing but her voice was steady

"I hope your right, I hope she's ok. I hope we find her soon." She said and just as she put her head on his shoulder a whirlwind came. Koga appeared out of it and kicked Inuyasha in the face

"Get away from Kagome mutt!"

Kagome was done with being nice to him; it was his fault that Necomi was gone

"How dare you." She said standing up to face him her eyes narrowed in rage

"Wha?"

"HOW DARE YOU KICK INUYASHA! WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU!!! I'M TIERD OF PLAYING THE NICE ACT WITH YOU KOGA, IF IT WHEREN'T FOR YOU NECOMI WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW! AFTER YOU PISSED HER OFF SHE STORMED OFF INTO THE WOODS THEN SHE GOT KIDNAPPED! THEN YOU COME AND KICK THE PERSON COMFURTING ME BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER?!? HOW DARE YOU, YOU …..! She then began to curse him out. Inuyasha had never heard Kagome curse and was standing there mouth open in shock. As for Koga he was practically in tears he had never heard her curse either.

"SO GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY WOLF, I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!!! She finished breathing heavy from shouting

He sped off in such a hurry he tripped; he picked himself off quickly and started off again.

She sat down again, exhausted. Inuyasha sat beside her again.

"I've never seen you curse before Kagome." He said as he whipped away what was left of her tears from earlier with his thumb.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder again "You don't know how long I've had to hold that in."

"You should be getting to …sleep" as he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep next to him. So he picked her up and carried her back to camp and put her in her sleeping bag, then found a tree branch close by and fell asleep


	12. Fire vs Cat Necomi found

Chapter 12: Fire vs. Cat; Necomi found

"Wake up, come on we gotta keep lookin for Necomi."

"Huh?" Kagome said as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha shaking her shoulder and telling her to wake up.

"Come on, you can't sleep till noon!"

She looked around all the other were awake and ready to search some more. She looked at the time on her cell phone. 10:50a.m.

"I slept way too late, why you didn't wake me earlier?!"

With that they split up into two groups: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo in one and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara in the other, and began to search.

"Necomi!" Kagome yelled

"Necomi!" Shippo shouted

"Save your breath, she would have heard you already." Inuyasha said

"We're at least doing something to help, what are you doing, huh?!" Shippo asked

"Shut up, I'm trying to pick up Necomi's scent. With you talking I can't concentrate!" Inuyasha snapped

_Must they argue at a time like this? Kagome thought_

"Come on guys cut it out arguing isn't going to help, you should be glad it's not…" She was cut off when a rain drop hit her head "Raining." She finished as the rain began to fall

"Great just great, how am I supposed to find her scent now?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at no one in particular

**With Miroku and Sango:**

Sango and Miroku walked in the rain, it was starting to come down harder.

"I hope Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo are having better luck than us" Sago said

"Me too." Miroku stated and Kirara gave a meow of agreement.

**With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo**

By this time it was pouring and Kagome was soaked, her skirt was plastered to her and was now a darker green from the water, her socks and shoes had become so wet she had took them off and was walking barefooted, her hair had gone limp and much to her humility her white shirt had gone see though and to her misfortune was wearing a pink bra. Because of that she walked ahead of them. Inuyasha wasn't soaked just yet but was getting there and so was Shippo.

"Why is Kagome walking so far ahead is she mad?" Shippo asked

"I don't know but she's probably not in the best mood." Inuyasha said

_Just great, stupid rain. Stupid uniform. Stupid…stupid! Kagome shouted in her mind_

Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked

She stopped, not turning around.

"Fine, just fine." Kagome said icily

~oOo~

Necomi had been walking around the village for a while when it had started to rain. Her ears had flattened against her head with displeasure and hissed as it rained harder. Apparently a few of the fire demons who where still outside heard this. They were all teenage boys.

"Oh, poor kitty doesn't like the rain." One teased as they began to circle her

"Yea," another one sneered "why don't you go inside little kitty?"

She hissed at them, they began to laugh.

"Oh, is the little kitty angry? I'm soo sorry." A third one taunted

She glared at them; obviously some didn't want her here.

"Get away from me." She said through gritted teeth

"I'm so scared, what are you gonna do your just a worthless. Little. Half-breed."(they where referring to her being a fire-cat demon they don't know she's a half-demon yet [as in part demon part human])

That was the last straw; she punched the fire demon in the face.

"I can do much more damage than that, now leave me alone." She said

"You wanna fight, then we'll fight!" said one lunging at her; she dodged and tripped him, landing face first in the mud.

"Bring it!" said another as he ran toward her and she again dodged and tipped the fire demon

"Is that the best you can do?!" yelled one

"Of course not!" she said pulling out her fans and giving him a gash on the arm.

This got him angry and his hand began to flame

"I'm gonna punch you so hard you never wake up!" he shouted "FIRE PUN…!"

Necomi had her eyes squeezed shut bracing herself for impact

"STOP!" she heard some one yell

When no impact came she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Kiba standing in front of her arms spread out.

"Move it Kiba! This cat doesn't belong here and you know it!" the boy shouted

"Don't touch her **Honoo, my father ordered for me to find her for a reason, that reason is not to be beaten by her own tribe-mates!" Kiba shouted**

**"Your father don't know jack if he thinks she can lead us!"**

**"How dare you turn your back on our leader!"**

**"Look at her Kiba; she's not any tribe-mate of mine. She doesn't belong here!"**

**"What my father says goes!"**

**"Your father can kiss my butt!" Honoo shouted and pushed Kiba away but before he could do anything…**

**"**Shadow ball tiger fury!" Necomi shouted as her attack which resembled 'iron rebern sole stealer' only in pink slashed him. If Honoo had been human it would have killed him but it only injured him.

"What's going on?!" a woman fire demon said coming out of her hut soon more came out side to see what had happened

~oOo~

Kagome was still traveling in front of the others, and it was still raining but suddenly Inuyasha picked up a scent, not the scent he was looking for however; the scent was one he recognized as

"Blood." Inuyasha accidentally said out loud

Kagome turned around forgetting about her shirt "Blood? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I smell blood, it's not Necomi's but it's similar."

"We got to tell Miroku and Sango."

"I might lose the scent if we try looking for Miroku and Sango."

Then they both looked at Shippo

"Awww come on!" Shippo whined

"Go on Shippo they need to know." Kagome said

"Fine." Shippo said turning into the flying pink bubble

"Come on, I have a weird feeling that we'd better get there fast."

So Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the scent with Kagome on his back

**Meanwhile**

"Look Miroku, there's Shippo!" Sango exclaimed as she saw a pink bubble in the sky, attempting to fly but not doing so well because of the rain.

"Shippo down here!" Miroku called to Shippo

Shippo spotted them and flew down toward them and changed back to normal.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked

"Inuyasha smelled blood and he and Kagome went to investigate, they told me to tell you so you guys can meet up with them."

"No doubt Inuyasha is running, we'll catch up to him, Kirara." Sango said as Kirara turned ten times her normal size

~oOo~

Everyone was getting out of there hut to see what happened. They where starring at her with horror in their eyes. True she didn't kill him or even give him a lethal injury but in their tribe attacking one of their own was one of the most horrible things one could do.

"Are you ok Necomi? They didn't hurt ya' did they? Kiba asked

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but she felt a sting on her arm. Looking down at it she realized one of them had scratched her with their claws and it had now begun to bleed.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. I'll live, why do you care anyway?" she said while she licked the scratch (it's a cat thing)

Kiba turned his head so she could see him blush "Well you're gonna be our new leader and everything." He lied

"Why did you save me from Honoo's Fire punch?"

"What you want another fire punch?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Kiba?"

"What?!"

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

A woman fire demon burst though the glaring crowd "Honoo!" she went beside him "Honoo are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Honoo said as he picked himself up "See what a horrible choice our leader has made, she can't be leader if she attacks her own people!" he told the crowd the crowd murmured in agreement

"Why you filthy little liar! She's done nothing wrong, it was you and your friends who where attacking her!" Kiba said

"Actually we where minding our own business, she threw the first punch." Honoo said

"Only because you called me a half-breed!" Necomi snapped

"YOU ARE A HALF BRE…!" Honoo was cut off when the Inuyasha gang burst through the trees into the clearing

~oOo~

Inuyasha looked at the scene there was one fire demon bleeding (Honoo) that was the one he had smelled. But there was another fire demon arguing with him along with Necomi.

"Necomi!" Kagome cried and ran over and hugged her along with Sango and Shippo.

"Who the crap are you freaks?" Honoo asked

Ignoring Honoo's question Inuyasha asked his own "Who's the one who kidnapped Necomi?!"

"Inuyasha leave then out of this, they've done nothing wrong." Necomi said

"Nothing wrong? You're bleeding!" he exclaimed

"Well almost everyone's done nothing wrong."

"So you're Inuyasha, we finally meet." Said Kiba walking up to Inuyasha

"Who are you? Wait a minute.. ," Inuyasha sniffed the air near Kiba "That's the scent that was mingled with Necomi's when we heard her scream. You're the baka who kidnapped her! Prepare to die!" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword

"Inuyasha wait!" Necomi said "He saved me from Honoo's Fire punch just a few minutes ago!"

"Well he probably used 'fire punch' to knock you out to bring you here!"

She opened her mouth to say he didn't but he she realized he did "Don't kill him," she smiled "Kill Koga."

He smiled at her response "Speaking of which, I think Kagome already killed his spirit, she cursed him out. You should have seen how fast he ran away."

Necomi laughed "It's good to see you all again."

"Group hug!" cried Shippo said pulling all of them into a group hug

Necomi laughed at the face Inuyasha was making which was a cross between embarrassment and discomfort and immediately knew why the discomfort part was in his face

"Some one is standing on Inuyasha's foot." Necomi told the group

"How could ya tell?"

"The look on your face said it all."

So the group hug broke apart, when they did Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sniffed the air. Seeing this Necomi did the same.

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"Something's coming." Inuyasha and Necomi said in unison

Kiba sniffed the air and then scrunched his nose is disgust "Prepare for an attack!" he yelled and the fire demons scattered either going in their huts or preparing

Necomi went over to Kiba "What's going on?"

He looked at her "They're back."

But before she could ask him more he was gone. Suddenly the bushes parted to revel a group of cat demon leaded by an elderly cat demon woman whom had on a blue kimono with faded turquoise hair and sandy ears tail and most of her face her paws, and chin where white. Though she appeared quite old her orange eyes seemed youthful and alert. As she looked across the clearing she spotted Necomi with her friends and walked over to her.

"Hello dear child, may I ask your name?" she asked though truthfully she already knew she was one of her two granddaughters.

Before Necomi could reply Kiba appeared and stood in front of the elder (there fore standing in front of Necomi as while).

"You know you and your people are not welcome here." Kiba said icily

The Inuyasha group was giving Necomi confused glances; she decided she'd tell them later.

"Normally yes, me and my people are not allowed here but it seems you have allowed this young one here. Why?" she asked although she already knew

Kiba couldn't answer her question or it would revel who Necomi was and he knew that Necomi if having to chose between the two tribe would pick the cat demon tribe.

"I smelt blood, not just any blood though at first I thought it was Yuuki's but alas this blood was different," she looked at Necomi "my dear your name please."

"My name is Necomi, did you know my mother?"

The old woman laughed "My dear I guess I should tell you, my name is Shanyo."

~oOo~

Necomi stared at her in disbelief she had thought both of her grandparents where dead

"Grandmother?" she asked

The elder smiled and nodded and Necomi hugged her, besides her sister she had no other family now she knew she had more of a family than she realized.

"Don't hug her, she's a traitor." Kiba said

"You know what he's talking about don't you Necomi."

"Yes, Grandmother if you're tribe killed Hikenshi why did you stay?"

"Didn't your mother tell you? My tribe imprisoned me, they didn't want me looking for Yuuki. How Yuuki, and your sister, Hioni isn't it and your father, what's his name?

Necomi looked down how was she going to tell Shanyo her only daughter had died before she had and her brother-in-law who she had never meet as while and that she knew nothing of the well being of her other granddaughter.

"Grandmother both my parents are … dead and I have no knowledge of how my sister Hioni is doing, but if you wish to know my father's name was Yoshitaka."

Shanyo's eyes widened with shock and grief. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"How did you find this place?" Shanyo asked

"I was taken here after I got lost."

"Kidnapped? By whom?"

"Ummm…Kiba…"

"I should have guessed that much."

Necomi laughed, even her grandmother knew how Kiba was.

"Dear would you like to come with me to my tribe?"

She was about to reply when Kiba replied for her

"She would never go with a witch like you!"

"Blaming your father's sickness on me will not help you getting out of being leader Kiba."

_How does she know all this? _Necomi thought she looked out toward the horizon to see the sun sinking down. _At least Kiba never found out I was a half-demon_ but little did she know that the full moon was indeed tonight.

"Don't argue, to tell you the truth I'd rather go with my friends." She said and looked at all of them.

Necomi then heard a battle cry; there had been so much tension between the fire demons and the cat demons that they had begun to battle.

Honoo walked over to Necomi "Which side are you on?" she looked from the fire demons to the cat demons _How do I chose one? _She thought

"If you won't decide then I'll decide for you!" he shouted and punched her

She rubbed her cheek; it hurt more than it should have. She looked to the sky the sun was almost down, then she saw it faintly the full moon. The moon is always there even in the day sometime you can see it and to her horror she knew at that moment she only had a few seconds before her secret to Kiba, the fire demon tribe, her grandmother and even the cat demon tribe would be reveled. She looked to her friends to see was if it was true, Kagome saw the panic in her eyes and instantly knew she was asking 'is it really full moon?' Kagome nodded Necomi looked at the sun just as it set down below the horizon. And she dropped to her knees.

_He's going to hate me! _She thought

"Necomi are you ok?" Kiba asked

But she didn't reply instead a bright light formed around her, all of the demons stopped fighting and turned their attention toward her. Slowly her fangs dulled, her claws shortened, her hair faded from turquoise to black and her eyes from pink to brown. And at last her ears become those of a humans and her tail disappeared. The light from around her faded and almost all gasped for they now saw her true self; a Half-demon.

Kiba walked over to her "Necomi?"

Necomi had begun crying into her hands. She looked at Kiba "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I never thought you'd want or need to know."

He looked at her, she looked so miserable "You don't have to stay anymore Necomi." He said softly

"You…you're setting me free?"

"Yea, go on I know you never really wanted to be here. If you're happier with them than go."

She looked at him "Oh Thank you Kiba!" she said and hugged him. He blushed, when she let go she asked him something that he had never asked himself. "But are you happy here Kiba?" He thought long and hard about that then accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud

"No."

~oOo~

It was morning time now and Necomi was back to normal, today they would continue to search for the sacred jewel shards and leave the fire demon tribe village along with the newest member of the group; Kiba.

"Bye Grandmother, don't worry I'll tell Hioni whenever I see her about you!"

She said she looked around and found Kiba talking to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Wait till you try some of Kagome's ninja food!" Shippo cried in delight

"Ninja food?"

"That's right, he doesn't know about the well. We'll have to explain that one." Miroku said

"I think that's impossible!" Sango replied

"If Inuyasha can understand it than anyone can!" Shippo said

"Hey!"

Well they continued their journey trying to explain to Kiba about Kagome's time travel to Kiba. Though it feels like the end, evil was stirring; Naraku has a new plan and is now putting it to action.


	13. The Betrayal

Chapter 13: The Betrayal

(Part 3)

**Me: YAY part 3!!!!! I'm so excited!!! Oh btw sorry for making you wait so long I have been busy & grounded. T_T**

**Inuyasha: *rolls eyes* Feh! We all know you just didn't want to write.**

**Me: that's not true! I was grounded for 2 weeks! Plus I need ideas before I start a chapter it doesn't just pop out of nowhere!**

**Shippo: I thought you said that all of chapter 1 came out of nowhere and you wrote the first idea that popped into your head.**

**Me: Shut it Shippo! D :**

**Inuyasha: HA it does just pop out of nowhere!**

**Me: -_-' **

**Kagome: well most of the chapters she puts a lot of thought into like chapter 12.**

**Me: OK enough, I admit some of the stuff pops out of nowhere but I'm not the only one! Koga and Sesshomaru pop out of nowhere all the time!**

**Koga: Hey Kagome**

**Sesshomaru: Hello puny humans**

**Me: SEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Holy crap your right!**

**Kagome: -_-' OK I might as well get on with the disclaimer.**** Pinkpokegal doesn't own Inuyasha. But she does own Necomi, Hioni (only half credit), Shinji, Shinji's dad, Yuuki, Yoshitaka, Kiba, Shanyo, and Hikenshi.**

**Kiba: On with the story!**

A few days had past since they found Necomi and recruited Kiba, by now he knew all about Kagome's ability to time travel and about 'Ninja food'. In fact they where all waiting for Kagome to get back with a new supply of it. This would be Kiba's first time eating it so he had no idea what to expect.

"You'll like it a lot Kiba, everyone does. We each have our favorite ninja foods! I like Lollypops, Sango likes Pretzels, Miroku likes Soda, Inuyasha likes Chips, Pickled radishes, and most of all Ramen, and Necomi likes…," Shippo stopped " Necomi what's your favorite Ninja Food?"

"Hmmmm…. Either M&Ms or Marshmallows," She replied "Ewww Yash you like pickled radishes? Gross!"

"What's wrong with em'? And quit calling me 'Yash'!" Inuyasha retorted from his spot in a nearby tree

Just then purple light flashed inside the well followed by Kagome saying

"Can someone help me with my backpack, its GIGANTIC!"

They all looked at Inuyasha.

"Feh" was his reply and he jumped out of the tree and landed beside the well

"What took you?"

"Well sor-ry! I had to go on a snack hunt because we don't know what Kiba likes. Hey everyone, here Kiba catch!" she said as she threw a bag at him.

When he caught it he looked at it curiously "What is this?"

"It's called 'Chex-Mix' it's a mix of snacks in a bag, it has pretzels, Chex cereal, bread sticks, and M&Ms.

"….."

Kagome sighed "Pretzels are fried bread with salt on it, cereal is a breakfast item that you pour milk on, and you can guess what a bread stick is and M&Ms are…" Kagome was cut off by Necomi

"The most delicious thing ever! It's chocolate with candy coating."

"Ok…." Miroku said

"How do I open this thing?" Kiba asked

"Rip it open." Inuyasha said

"No you tear it open carefully so that Chex-Mix doesn't fly everywhere."

Kagome passed out everyone's snack, today Necomi got Marshmallows she happily flicked her tail as she popped one into her mouth. Kiba opened his bag of Chex-Mix and grabbed a handful and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed slowly contemplating what to say after he was done, the others where looking at him, curious of his reaction.

"This is great!" he burst out after he was done

"I'm glad you like it Kiba." Kagome said

"Oh goodie now we can get on with our lives." Inuyasha remarked sarcastically

Kagome playfully punched him in the arm "Now don't be mister negative Inuyasha, now people after your done give me what's left and I'll save it for later."

~oOo~

"Well aren't they enjoying themselves, Hioni why don't we make our appearance?" said a dark familiar voice from a person we all love to hate.

Hioni nodded

Inuyasha sniffed the air something wasn't right, he knew it wasn't but he couldn't see anything that could possibly make it seem any different from an average day.

_I don't like this, something bad's either coming or gonna happen._

Necomi saw Inuyasha's face fill with concern, she sniffed the air, there was an unfamiliar scent in the air and it made her uneasy. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a demon? Well he looked human besides the flesh colored tentacles coming out of his back and a purple transparent barrier around him.

"Yash look over there, who's that?" she whispered to him so the others wouldn't freak

Inuyasha looked in the direction she was talking about. Naraku.

"Well hello Inuyasha, I see we have some new friends." Naraku said in his (really annoying) evil voice

(Btw by this time everyone's standing up and looking at Naraku. They've already told Kiba who he is)

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat "What do you want?!?!"

"It turns out that I have a new friend too, come on out…," Hioni walked out of the shadows "Hioni."

~oOo~

"Sister!" Necomi cried running over to her and hugging her "I'm so happy to see you! Guess what Grandma Shanyo is alive, you need to see her!

"Hello sister," Hioni said shoving her away "You haven't changed."

"Hioni what's wrong?" Necomi asked nothing in her brain clicked about her coming when Naraku called she was just happy to see her.

"Hioni works for me now." Naraku lied all the while smiling evilly; indeed he had whipped Hioni's memory when Kagura captured her from the woods. He had then told her lies about Inuyasha and his friends including Necomi and made her mad at the world for rejecting her. In the meantime everyone else was in the background staring wide eyed at the situation. Necomi looked at her sister in horror.

"Hioni is that true? It can't be, Kagome told you Naraku was evil!"

"What does that stupid miko know?!" "And yes it's true I work for Naraku."

Necomi's eyes reflected pure terror "Naraku what horrible spell did you cast on my sister? She would never join you by free will!"

"I did nothing, she came on her own." Said smiling wickedly

"It's true I can of my own free will Necomi, my goal is to destroy Inuyasha and all of his followers. This means you sister." Hioni said as her hands began to flame

"I don't want to fight you Hioni!"

"Than you're weaker than I thought, it's pathetic when a teen of mire fourteen is stronger than her seventeen year old sister." "FLAMING DRAGON CLAWS!" Hioni yelled as she slashed Necomi

Necomi had tears forming in her eyes _No Hioni. Why? _"Hioni I will not fight you. Don't you remember all the times we spent together? How we took care of each other when mom and dad where gone? Inuyasha and the rest of us are not your enemies, they are our friends. They accepted us when no one else did. Remember Hioni, please don't you remember?"

Hioni's eyes grew wide as parts of memories flashed through her mind. She saw her talking to Necomi, Kagome, and Sango in the hut, when they found Kagome sitting at a hot spring when she had scared everyone, and when Necomi hugged her and told her 'It's ok I'm here.' after she attacked Shinji's father. Then all of the lies that Naraku told her filled her head.

"No you're the enemy!" Hioni yelled as she slashed Necomi again

"Inuyasha do something, Necomi is getting hurt!" Kagome said to Inuyasha

"This is all your doing Naraku! NOW DIE!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he started up a wind scar "WIND SCAR!!!"

Naraku easily blocked his attack with his barrier. "You can't even scratch me Inuyasha." Naraku said

"Hioni please don't do this!" Necomi cried, sobbing now not from the wounds but from the hurt of the betrayal

"Fight back then if I'm hurting you so bad!" Hioni hissed sending another attack at Necomi

"Leave her alone you traitor!" Kiba yelled as he ran toward her "FIRE BLADES!!" he shouted sending several blades of fire at Hioni from his palm.

"You're an idiot, I'm a fire demon." She said as she blocked the attack with a wall of fire

"Now for interfering, FLAMING DRAGON CLAWS!!!! And slashed his side, he past out instantly

"KIBA!!" Necomi cried

"Night, night sister" she said as she raked her daggers down her leg.

Everything was going blurry for Necomi "Hioni…wait." She said as she saw a blurry Hioni and Naraku escape she fell to the ground and saw her blurry friends rushing over to her including a limping Kiba who had awoken in time to see her fall.

"Necomi stay with me! Ok? Don't go to sleep! Necomi? Necomi?!" she heard a voice say but she couldn't tell who's. (Btw it was Kiba for all of the curious)

"I'll go get my medicine kit!" she heard Kagome say

"Necomi stay something. Don't you go dieing on us." She heard Inuyasha say

"Oh God she's dieing?!?!" Shippo yelled

"Oh Miroku what's going to happen to Necomi?!" Sango cried

Necomi didn't hear Miroku's response but she did have enough energy to say "I'm fine…what about Ki...ba." then everything went black


	14. Aftershock

Chapter 14: Aftershock

**Me: Hey everyone I'm back! (Ok btw the Kiba in my story is pronounced (key-ba) not (Kie-ba)**

**Inuyasha: you didn't want to write again, didn't you?**

**Me: NO! I was grounded a LOT (2 weeks+) and I couldn't think of any ideas! **

**Inuyasha: *cough* B.S. *cough***

**Me: LIES!**

**Kagome: please stop fighting**

**Kiba: I'm on team Inuyasha!**

**Necomi: I'm on team Pinkpokegal!**

**Me: this chapter is going to be short btw **

**Inuyasha: of course!**

**Kagome: the disclaimer is the same as last time**

**Necomi: enjoy**

Necomi woke up in a hut, her head was foggy. _Huh? Wah? Where am I? What happened?_ But all the memories came back to her now. Necomi let out a cat-like yowl.

"Why!?!?" She then began to sob, everything got blurry but through her tears she could see a white and red blob on her leg. Bandages of course. She wiped her tears away and looked around; next to her was Kiba laying on his back with bloody bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Oh no Kiba, why did you get involved? It's all my fault that your hurt." She began crying again

"It's not your fault."

Necomi looked up to see Kiba awake trying to sit up.

"Don't get up Kiba you'll open your wound agai-"

"I don't care, are you ok?"

"No, my sister is evil, my parents are dead, and my leg hurts like hell! Why do you care anyway, you hate me right?" she said between sobs

Kiba's eyes widened "How could you think that Necomi?"

"Because it's true!" Necomi said

"How could I hate you Necomi?"

"Easily, you know my head still hurts."

"Really? I'm sorry Necomi. But I don't hate you."

"Then you're my friend?"

"Of course, why else would I defend you from Honoo?"

"I don't know…," she hugged him "Thanks."

Kiba was taken by surprise; his eyes widened and he blushed a deep red.

"F-for what?"

"For being there for me, for being my friend."

Kiba blushed harder but hugged her back.

~oOo~

It was Inuyasha's turn to check on Necomi and Kiba, with a 'Feh' he walked away from the others and went over to the hut. (Btw this is like hours after the last paragraph)

"Yo anyone awake?" he said as he came in

"Yash! You came to see me!" Necomi cheered

"Feh, it was my turn to check on yall. Quit calling me Yash!"

"Awww but it's a cute nickname!"

Inuyasha growled in annoy-ment (sorry I didn't know how else to put it)

"You need a change in bandages, I'll go get Kagome. Has he waken up at all?"

"Yeah a few times."

~oOo~

"There you go Necomi all done." Kagome said as she finished rapping Necomi's new bandages

"Thanks Kagome, what would we do without you?" Necomi said

"It's no problem Necomi. How's it going there Kiba?" Kagome replied turning to Kiba

"It makes me wonder why I agreed to follow you guys," he gave his famous cocky, fang-filed smile "I'm fine, how long am I gonna have to keep the bandages on Kags?"

"'Kags'?" Inuyasha questioned

"Necomi calls you Yash, I call Kagome Kags, I guess it's a fire demon thing." Kiba replied

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted

"For about a month or so if you keep on trying to move around like that." Kagome said as she watched Kiba attempt to reach for a bag of Chex mix "Probably for a few weeks since you're a demon."

"Sweet."


	15. Hikari

Chapter 15: Hikari

**Me: Heya everyone long time no see! Anyway this is a special chapter kinda like a bonus chap I guess you can skip it but you probably won't get the next chapter.**

**Inu: than why are you calling it a bonus chapter, baka!**

**Me: *glares* you again**

**Kagome: oh Geez here they go again**

**Me: anyway there's a new disclaimer!****I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Necomi, Hioni (only half credit), Shinji, Shinji's dad, Yuuki, Yoshitaka, Kiba, Shanyo, and Hikenshi. Plus the newest addition Hikari, who's owned by Kgeesy**

**Necomi: you might need to explain Hikari**

**Me: ok I know in the real manga (and this is a spoiler) Miroku and Sango have twin girls and a boy but before me and Kgeesy knew that she came up with Hikari **

**Inu: you just have to have HER in the story**

**Me: she's an important element to the story!**

**Inu: Yea well she's an annoying little brat!**

**Sango: INUYAHSA!**

**Kiba: -_-' on with the bonus chapter!**

Years later Miroku and Sango decided to get married, soon after Inuyasha and kagome got married too. It turns out that the wind tunnel can only be passed down through males. (So if they had a girl she wouldn't have the wind tunnel) and of coarse nine months later when dawn was approaching on a new fall day their first daughter was born.

"She's so cute! What are you going to name her Sango?" Kagome asked as she coed over the small little girl in her mother's arms.

"Hikari. Because she was born at dawn." She replied

"I think it suites her." Necomi said

In the background Kiba was trying to stay awake he had bags under his eyes, lets face it they'd been up all night.

"I can already tell it's gonna be trouble." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha! She's not an it! Her name is Hikari!" Sango retorted

"Whatever, it, she, same difference."

"Inuyasha an it and a she are two completely different things." Miroku stated

Before Inuyasha could reply Kagura came down and snatched Hikari, who immediately started to cry.

"Hikari!" Sango yelled

Kagura landed at Naraku's castle.

"Here," she said giving Hikari to Naraku. "Make her shut up!"

"Silence!"

Hikari went quite.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Kagura asked

"I shall name it … Servant." Naraku declared (LOL inside joke XD)

"Servant, couldn't you think of anything better than that?! You named me Kagura."

"That's because you're a wind sorceress thingy."

"Kagura has nothing to do with wind!"

"Whatever, here Servant's your responsibility."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Or I can kill you."

"Fine, I'll take care of it but I'm not calling it servant."

Minutes later after she had left Hikari was crying non-stop. Kagura was about to drop her off her flying feather when she got an idea and changed direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look," Rin said pointing to the sky "is that Kagura?"

Sesshomaru looked to where Rin was pointing sure enough it was Kagura, but he sensed someone else with her.

"Why are you here Kagura?" Sesshomaru said (in his same monotone voice we love) as she landed

"I needed your advice on something." Kagura replied as she showed him Hikari

He looked up at Kagura slowly "Is it yours?"

"Pfft! As if! This is one of Inuyasha's group, I'm not sure who the parents are. Frankly I don't care, just make her shut up." Kagura said handing her over to Sesshomaru

"Kagura, I take care of a child not an infant, how should I know."

"You got to be nice to her Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said cheerfully

"… There…there…" Sesshomaru said awkwardly

Hikari stopped crying and giggled.

"See!" Rin said

"Here Rin hold her," Sesshomaru said as he handed Hikari to Rin "Jaken, Rin lets go."

"Hmf She's your problem now." She said leaving

Later….

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we taking her?" Jaken asked

"Back where she belongs."

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing where our heroes were, Sango going hysterical and people trying to calm her down where silenced when he approached. He walked over to Inuyasha.

"Here I do believe this is yours." He said handing Hikari to Inuyasha

"Idiot, she isn't mine! She's Miroku and Sango's." he said giving Hikari to Miroku

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't bring her!" Sango said

"Think nothing of it," he looked at Necomi and Kiba "that's new."

"I'm Necomi and this is Kiba, your Yash's brother right?"

"Unfortunately."

Rin walked over to Necomi. "Hi I'm Rin!"

"Hello Rin"

~oOo~

Months later Sango insisted that Inuyasha hold Hikari whom started pulling at his necklace

"Hey can you take this off?"

Then she yanked it hard.

"OW!"

Then she started pulling on his ears

"Get her off of me!!" Inuyasha yelled

~oOo~

When she was five, they all discovered her boundless energy that would give the Energizer bunny a run for his money. Especially Inuyasha, whom she had declared her favorite.

"Daddy, can I hold your staff?" Hikari asked

"Sure." Miroku said handing it to her

The moment she received it, she fell over pulled down by the staff's weight (it is gold ya know)

Miroku took his staff back "Maybe when you're older."


	16. Lost and found

Chapter 16: Lost and found

**Me: well hi! Haven't updated in awhile sorry people**

**Inu: of coarse you where too busy to write or 'grounded' whatever that means**

**Me: actually I wanted to enjoy my summer vacation and do nothing for a while and I went on vacation**

**Inu: so you finally came out and said it, you didn't want to write.**

**Me: yep :D**

**Inu: -_-'**

**Kagome: we're married! Yay!**

**Hikari: I'm finally in the story!  
**

**Inu: not you!**

**Miroku: I actually get to be in the captions… I feel so empowered! **

**Shippo: you're an idiot.**

**Miroku: who thinks im an idiot?**

**All :*raises hands***

**Miroku: T_T on with the story**

Hikari was eight years old; she still had her boundless energy. Sometimes even Inuyasha couldn't keep up with her. She had made Inuyasha learn how to ride a bike and made them all ride 3 miles to a lake. Inuyasha was left to watch Hikari while the others went to buy supplies. Inuyasha was in a tree watching Hikari attempt to climb it.

"Inuyasha help me up!"

"You're getting on my nerves, go play with something in kagome's bag."

"She took it with her, and besides I've played with all the toys in kagome's bag."

"Feh."

She glared up at him. She had bright blue eyes, and black hair cut short in a modern era style that was at her shoulders. She wore a long red kimono and sock and sandals.

"Fine! Im gonna go walk in the woods!" she said angrily and ran into the woods

Inuyasha's ears flicked in her direction, he could hear her walking and mumbling angrily about him.

"I can hear you, ya know!" he yelled

"Arg…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari let out a scream

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran into the woods after her. He followed her scent until he came upon Kagura holding Hikari and beginning to fly away

" I thought he kept the little brat, turns out he gave her back. Your now old enough to be use to Naraku, looks like you'll be coming back to the castle." Kagura said

Hikari saw Inuyasha, she kick and squirmed "INUYASHA!! Help me!!!"

"Kagura put her down." Inuyasha snapped at her

"Oh, so you're the father. Well this could get interesting, Naraku wants his Servant back. I came to pick her up."

"For the last time she's not mine! She's Miroku's kid, that doesn't mean I won't try and get her back!"

"Catch me if you can." She said as she flew up into the air on her feather taking Hikari with her.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree tops racing after them, he couldn't use his sword he might hit Hikari.

"Eat this! Dance of the dragon!" she sent her wind attack at him he kept running after her and she kept attacking

"You're really pissing me off! Iron reburn sole stealer!!! (If I didn't spell it right im sorry!) The attack hit Kagura and sent Hikari flying off the feather and falling threw the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"HIKARI!" he ran after her and sent himself spiraling downward through the air, he almost caught her when she landed on top of Koga. Whose eyes where spirals.

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?!"

Koga got up and looked at Hikari. "Who are you?"

"Answer me you d%#$ wolf!"

"I'm Hikari, thanks for saving me."

Koga looked at Hikari and sniffed at her "seems you're not the mutt's kid."

"I could've told you that, baka!"

"Hioni, get the girl and kill anyone who stands in your way!" Kagura commanded and Hioni came out

"It's been awhile hasn't it Inuyasha, this time you shall die." She said and set her hand aflame

"Hey baka, get Hikari out of here! Find the others, kagome's with them. And be quick!"

" You don't tell me what to do mutt!"

"There are better things at stake than our argument, just do it!"

Koga squatted down so Hikari could get on his back "Get on kid, and hold on tight." He said as she climbed up onto his back and turned into a whirlwind.

Oh Inuyasha, don't think I wont get her after I deal with you, FLAMMING DRAGON CLAWS!

~oOo~

Koga broke out of his whirlwind and set Hikari down. "You can walk; we're far enough from them. What's your name again?"

"I'm Hikari!" she said cheerfully "so are you the guy who liked Kagome?" she asked as they began walking

"Yea, my names Koga. Who are your mom and dad?"

"My daddy is Miroku and my mommy is Sango."

" I wonder how Necomi is doing……." He said thinking out loud

"Do you still like Kagome?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She's married to that mutt."

"Do you like someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"None of your business!"

" Is it Necomi? I heard she doesn't like you. I heard she beat you up. I heard you like Ayame. I heard she's a…" she got cut off

"Who told you all that?!?!"

"Necomi, and Kagome…and Inuyasha…and daddy…and Sesshomaru…"

"Great." He muttered " since when do you see Sesshomaru?

" I see Sesshomaru all the time, he'll answer all of my questions mommy and daddy wont."

"Like?"

"Like 'what's a pervert?'" (lol she knows her dad's a perv, Sesshomaru tells her all sorts of crap. I like to think of him as a mono tone uncle like figure.)

" Come on we gotta 'be quick' if the mutt's gonna survive."

~oOo~

Inuyasha was getting his butt kicks by not only Hioni but Kagura as well, he was having bad odds when (da da da da!) the gang arrived including Koga and Hikari

"Why hello sister, to bad I cant stay and play with you but its time to go." And they both flew off on Kagura's feather.

" Inuyasha!" Hikari said running over to him and hugging him " you did it!" she beamed

" That hurts Hikari."

"so who's this guy?" Koga said sniffing at Kiba

"That's Kiba." Shippo informed him

"Hmf, so Necomi how's it been haven't seen ya in awhile." Going over to her

She glared at him "Peachy." She said coldly

He held her hands in his just as he used to with Kagome "let go of the past babe."

Kiba growled

"She's mine orange head." Koga told him

"No I am not, let go of me sicko!" she said thrusting her hands away from his

" Here we go again." Miroku said shaking his head


	17. Baka

Chapter 17:Baka

**Me: heya sorry for not updating since June or some crazy crud like that I couldn't think of anything and Inuyasha don't you dare say anything!**

**Inuyasha: Feh**

**Kagome: the declaimer is the same as last time**

**Hikari: you'd think they'd know that by now**

Necomi was high up in a tree looking at the stars and the crescent moon, soon Inuyasha would become human for the night of the new moon. A figure jumped onto the limb beside her.

"Wadda' what now Kiba?" turning to face him

"Chex-mix?" he asked holding out the bag

She smiled "sure why not?" she said grabbing a handful and picking out the M&M's and pretzels

"Whacha' doin?, who just eat it all in one bite" he said and for emphasis ate a handful

"I don't like all the stuff, just some of it." She said not really looking as she stuck her hand into the bag while Kiba's was grabbing a handful of Chex but instead grabbed her hand and for a split second they where holding hands. Necomi quickly pulled her hand away blushing, Kiba was blushing too.

"So…err…Do you actually like Koga?"

"Are you a baka, I hate him! Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Well before they got married Inuyasha and Kagome fought a lot, so I just thought…"

She lightly punched him in the arm "like I'd fall for that loser, you don't trust me do ya'?"

"Yea I do, you know what I mean."

"Bow-chika-wow-wow!" a voice called from down below

"What are you doing up little one?" Necomi asked Hikari

"That's not the question here, what are you TWO doing?" she asked slyly

"Nothing, Nothing!" Kiba answered

"Eating Chex-mix." Necomi answered calmly as she jumped out of the tree to the ground where Hikari was

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, now go on off to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" she insisted

"Yes you are I can see it in your eyes, go to bed Hikari. Inuyasha will be cross if you're complaining during the trip."

"Oh fine." She said yawning walking back over to where she slept between her parents

"She's so cute, full of energy and bounce. When I have a child I want one just like her." Necomi said

"You want kids?" Kiba asked

"Eventually, duh it's like a woman's dream to have children. You really need to learn more about women's thoughts."

"Well excuse ME!"

"Your such a baka you know that?"

~oOo~

On the road the next day the gang stopped for a break when no other than lord Sesshomaru come out of the woods along with Jaken and a teenage Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Hikari exclaimed running over to Sesshomaru and hugging his leg

"Hello Hikari." He said in his mono tone

"Rin!" Hikari exclaimed hugging her

"Hi Hikari!" Rin exclaimed

So while Rin, Hikari and Shippo talked the adults talked to each other as well, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who instead of fighting simply glared at each other. Although Sesshomaru didn't say much and appeared cold Necomi liked him seeing if Inuyasha was her 'brother' than so was he. When asked about Rin however he got sort of quiet like he was shy. Necomi smiled she had been right when she had said he liked her.

Eventually it was time for them to go and he nodded to the adults and began walking again with a simple "Rin, it's time to go."

Rin smiled at her lord and with a "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she said goodbye to her friends and ran and caught up t Lord Sesshomaru's pace.

"Well he was interesting, the kid's nice though." Kiba stated

"Told you they liked each other, you can tell when you ask Sesshomaru about Rin." Necomi replied

"Inuyasha when will the tension between you two quit?" "He's a good Onii-san (brother-in-law) and treats Hikari well."

"Don't call him Onii-san, it sounds weird." He said making a face to which everyone laughed

"You baka." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Feh." Was his reply causing another round of laughter

**Sorry for the 'filler-episode' chapter I need some new ideas, I think the big battles coming up and they always have a light/funny episode before something uber-important. Oh while hope you liked anyway**


	18. Who is Kyo? Secrets discovered!

Chapter 18: Who is Kyo? Secrets discovered!

**Me: it's been awhile! I finally got some new ideas so I might be on an updating spree with this story thanks to all the readers and reviewers; this is my most popular story! **

**Inuyasha: Finally you update this one **

**Me: ^-^ plus Chesiregirl/Kgeesy was on my tail about updating it XD**

**Inuyasha: of coarse -_-**

**Kiba: I have a bigger appearance in this chapter! :D**

**Hikari: Me too! **

**Me: well there's a new character! When me and Kgeesy where forming ideas and characters we created this character but when it came down to I had decided not to add him. But when I thought about it I decided I'd add him but it was a little late so it took awhile to think of how to introduce him to the story**

**Necomi: I thought this story was about ME it is called NECOMI for a reason**

**Me: Inuyasha is called Inuyasha and yet it's not all about him! It'll get back to you don't worry and Kiba :D**

**Necomi: what are you getting at?**

**Me: Noooooothing new disclaimer**

**Axel: *pops up* ****Pinky doesn't own Inuyasha. But she does own Necomi, Hioni (only half credit), Shinji, Shinji's dad, Yuuki, Yoshitaka, Kiba, Shanyo, and Hikenshi. Hikari, (owned by Kgeesy), and the newest member Kyo!**

**All:???**

**Me: -_- not the Fruba Kyo…**

Kiba was lying on his stomach in the grass eating Chex-mix. He and Necomi where Hikari's babysitters today while the others looked for jewel shards. Necomi had went to the hot springs to bathe so Kiba was left to watch Hikari, who at the time was trying to make one of her Barbie doll look like a humanoid demon. Suddenly frustrated at her task, she put the Barbie down and walked over to Kiba.

"Kiba I can't get my Barbie to look like a demon." Hikari complained

"Why would you want to?" Kiba said around a mouthful of Chex-mix

She shrugged and sat down next to him "Kiba did Inuyasha go in the well very much when you first met him?"

He looked at her surprised "Not really, why?"

"Because he and Kagome go down the well every day, for hours."

He thought about this "Now that you mention it, you're right. They have been going down the well a lot ever since …you where born…huh."

Hikari gave him a puzzled look "I don't get it, what would that have to do with anything?"

"They where probably just getting you stuff from Kagome's time is all," Kiba fibbed "Nothing to worry about, go play."

Hikari smiled "Ok. But I'm bored with Barbies."

~oOo~

Necomi walked into the clearing to see Hikari braiding Kiba's semi-long hair and began to laugh.

"What happened to you Kiba?" she said giggling

"Hikari happened." Kiba responded "All right that's enough braiding my hair, go see if Kaede has anything for you to do."

She stopped braiding mid-braid "Ok!" She said running off to the old woman's hut.

Kiba shook his head trying to get the braids out, but to no avail.

Necomi laughed "Let me help you." She said sitting next to him "You got to sit up though."

"Hmf," He replied rising into a sitting position "Hey have you noticed Inuyasha and Kagome go in the well everyday?"

"You're so slow; they've been doing that for a while."

"But do you remember around the time Sango was pregnant with Hikari and Kagome went to her era for that long period of time?"

"Yea, that was weird. And before she left she was acting weird."

"How long was she gone?"

"Like eight months…" she and Kiba's eyes went wide with realization and they turned toward each other

"You don't think…" Kiba began

"But how…?" Necomi stumbled

~oOo~

The group came back to the village as the sun was setting, as soon as Hikari spotted them she ran over and glomped them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Inuyasha! Kagome!"

"And Shippo," Shippo pointed out but was ignored

Necomi and Kiba stared blankly at Kagome, as if she had a horrible disease.

"What, is there something wrong with my shirt?" she asked checking herself

"Kagome, where you ever pregnant?" Kiba said bluntly

Miroku spit out the soda he was drinking, "Say what!?"

"What in the world Kiba, why would you think that?" Kagome said with some panic in her eyes

"Hikari pointed out a few things that got me and Kiba thinking," Necomi said "You and Inuyasha go in the well every day, the year Sango was pregnant you had left for eight months, and the month before you acted totally weird. Nine months Kagome, Kinda suspicious."

"The kid would be the same age as Hikari; eight year olds need a lot of attention. It all fits." Kiba pointed out

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"His name is Kyo!" Inuyasha blurted out not able to keep the secret anymore

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched smacking the back of his head

"They figured it out anyway!"

"If Kyo is the same age as Hikari…you got pregnant at seventeen…" Necomi said screwing up her face

"This is weirding me out." Shippo replied

They didn't notice that Hikari had been there the whole time.

"Does this mean I have someone to play with?!" she asked excitedly

"Well Hikari, the reason Kyo has been staying in the modern era is because if Naraku found out he could use that to an advantage, just like when he snatched you the day you where born."

"Kagome, he's old enough to defend himself if that situation where to arise. Don't you think it's been long enough keeping him cooped up there? Plus now you can be with him all the time. If he's anything like Yash I know he wants to know his other home." Necomi told her

~oOo~

The well light up with purple light and as soon as she saw him Necomi glomped the eight year old.

"How cute are you! You look just like Yash!" She said hugging him

"Don't kill him Necomi, geez it's like you've never seen a kid before." Kiba said looking at the kid she was right he did look like Inuyasha, long white hair and little white Inu ears. He wore modern era clothes without shoes. His nails were long but they were human nails instead of claws. He had a brown-honey color for eyes which at the moment where looking at Necomi with surprise.

"You have ears like me and dad." He said

She smiled "I'm Necomi, I'm a cat demon that why I have ears like that."

"Half cat demon." Kiba corrected, which got him a glare from Necomi

"We told him about all of you," Kagome told them as Necomi set Kyo down. Kagome brought Hikari over to meet him "This is Hikari, Kyo."

"Hi…" He started before being glomped by Hikari making him lose his balance and fall over

"You're going to be my best friend ok? We'll have so much fun!" Hikari chirped cheerfully

Kyo nodded "Sure."

She smiled "Yay! Come on you have to meet Sesshomaru!"

"NO!" Inuyasha exclaimed he could already tell that she was going to be even MORE hyper than before


End file.
